It's So Hard to Say Goodbye
by moments of silence
Summary: "Always." She replied. She watched him leave, never to see that face ever again. She kept the memories of her soulmate in her heart always.


****

FIC: It's so Hard to say Goodbye

  
**Author**: gel gel

  
**Disclaimer**: joss whedon and Co own all of them. "It's so hard to say goodbye" lyrics are owned By Boyz 2 Men.

  
**Rating**: PG

  
**Pairing**: B/A 

  
**Distribution:** Take, want, have just tell me where it's going.

  
**Summary**: Two lovers finally say goodbye......Forever

  
**Dedication**: To all the B/A shippers who still believe....

****

  
Authors Notes: Yeah I know, Why did I make a final goodbye fic? It's because If Joss doesn't have Buffy and Angel get together or ever see each other ever again on the Show then I'm gonna have to write it. Joss didn't really have any closure with the couple did he? Nope nadda nothing. Being the B/A Shipper I am I had to do this. End of discussion.

****

A/N 2: Lyrics are in bold/italic typing.

Angel left his car as he walked towards the house on 1630 Revello drive. The rain soaked his entire body. Though dead, it sent shivers up and down his entire spine. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

"Whatever." It was Dawn who opened the door.. She was talking to Xander and didn't even realize it was Angel on the front steps until she faced him,"Angel? What are you doing here?" She questioned. Her voice still surprised at Angel visiting them without even calling.

Angel looked at Dawn. She looked so much like her sister, "Can I see Buffy?" His voice filled with emotional sadness.

Dawn looked into his eyes to see hurt just resting there for quite some time, "Umm okay, just wait here for a sec Kay?" She quickly maneuvered upstairs, just leaving the door slightly open for Angel.

He heard footsteps coming down. "Who is it Dawn?" Just then He heard her voice. How sweet and so innocent it sounded to him, but he knew she would never be his again. She had done something he could never forgive her.

It felt like time had stopped. Buffy was shocked to see Angel right in front of her face, "Angel?" She softly said. The word escaped her mouth so smoothly. Like she had practice saying that word to perfection all her life.

"Buffy," He missed saying her name. How he hungered to be with her again, but he knew he could never be with her ever again. "we need to talk." He managed to say. 

She looked at him, wondering what had happened. Then it hit her, while looking into his eyes, she knew something was seriously wrong. She didn't see the kind gentle man she grew to love, but a heartbroken one, "Okay, I'll just get my jacket." She rushed inside leaving Angel still on the front steps.

He stood there waiting for her return, 'How can I do this?' He questioned to himself.

"Okay lets talk." She said as she closed the door. 

They both walked to his car, "Why?" was the only word he could say.

She stared at him, being shocked and confused she answered, "how did you know?" 

The tears started to form in his eyes. Though still raining he didn't care how god damn cold it was he was gonna say it, "I saw," a tiny drop of tear rolled down his cheek and mixed with the rest of thousands of raindrops.

She shivered and hugged her jacket closer to her body, "You were spying on me?" The tiny of drops of water stood still in place. 'how could he spy on me?' she thought in her head.

He looked down, not wanting her to know how much pain it caused him. "I..came by to talk to you." He muttered under his breath. The cold made tiny puffs of seen air when they talked.

She looked at him, not knowing what to say. She didn't know how he felt anymore, she couldn't know how much pain it caused him to see Her and Spike sleeping together. She continued staring at him, having no words to say.

He lifted his head to look at the face he fell in love so many years ago. He knew she didn't know what to say. She couldn't know how he felt anymore. They weren't in each others worlds any more. 

Silence fell, only the droplets of water could be heard. "So why are you here?" She finally broke the silence with a question.

He didn't know how he could say it, but he had to one way or another, "Buffy," the word slowly escaped his mouth. More tears started forming in his eyes, "I have to end things." Saying the last few words broke his heart, but he had to say it. HE HAD TO END IT NOW.

She didn't know what he was talking about. "What?" slightly confused she continued. "I don't get what your saying."

"Buffy, I have to say goodbye." He reached his hand to her and lifted her chin. They both slowly made a kiss as a final goodbye. He looked at her one more time and with the final glance, he got into his car, but before leaving he needed to know something.

"Still my girl?" He asked.

"Always." She replied. She watched him leave, never to see that face ever again. She kept the memories of her soul mate in her heart always. 

He drove leaving her, once and for all. Never to see the girl he loved in 246 years of his life. 

**__**

How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
The good times that made us laugh  
Outweigh the bad.  
I thought we'd get to see forever  
But forever's gone away  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. 

I don't know where this road  
Is going to lead.  
All I know is where we've been  
And what we've been through.  
If we get to see tomorrow  
I hope it's worth all the wait  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. 

And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. 

And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

****

The End....


End file.
